


Family Business

by Maewan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Magnus has a huge family, Malec, Modern AU, Twitter Prompt, no magic, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Magnus always wanted a family of his own. He has a small group of loyal friends but his single mother died when he was still a small child & he grew up in the system. One day, he gets a knock at the door. Maryse Lightwood, partner of Lightwood & Lightwood Law Firm, informs him that he is one of 436 children fathered by a man known only as 'Asmodaddy' after a cock-up at a local sperm bank. Suddenly, he has all of these siblings, a chance to find the family he's always dreamed of. And he can't help but notice the cute eldest son of the family of lawyers who are working on the case of finding 'Asmodaddy'.Or, my shameless need to see Magnus surrounded by a huge family of people that love him (once they've gotten to know him).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. It's a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> This story is based on a prompt post by A Town Caled Malec on Twitter. I’m just the bored girl who happens to stumble upon it and play with the plot. Hope you’re gonna enjoy this story as, when I’m writing these words, I have NO IDEA of where I am going. I just know the name of one of Magnus’ sibling.  
> Also, I apologies for any grammar/orthographic mistakes. English is not my main language and even if I’m using grammar checkers, they are not perfect. (unlike me /sbafff/)
> 
> https://twitter.com/AtowncaledMalec/status/1248574282776621056

Magnus Bane was one among many. Born on planet Earth, he turned 36 two weeks ago, alone in his small apartment, with a cupcake and a single candle. Like each year, he sang the infamous “Happy Birthday to Me” and closed his eyes, blowing the flame with a wish in mind. He wished, not for the first time nor the last, that his mom was still here, beside him. He wished he had a dad, like the other kids. He wished that one day, someone would knock at his door, claiming him as their son or brother. Even their long lost turtle named Leonardo! But no. Instead he was just Magnus Bane. The delivery man you never looked twice. The one you don't thank for his hard work. Yes. Magnus was that man and sighed when he finally took off his shoes for a well-earned week-end and two days off in a row. The cat—Chairman Meow, king of his Heart—was purring happily on his laps, all while licking his human’s nose, chin and nostrils … making the young man laughing because really, these were just painful. Try sticking a raspy tongue inside your nose it just felt like using glass paper instead of tissues while having a cold.

Lying on the couch, his legs spread on the table between pizzas’ leftovers and sodas’ cans, the man was nothing like the person he used to be a long time ago. When _mom_ was still here and working extra hard to afford life for the both of them. Food, clothing and toys. If she had just saved more money for herself instead, she may still be alive and not rotting six-feet-under. She was so busy worrying for her son … but Magnus would have given up all the pretty clothes and toys, if it meant his mother had been able to afford the doctors. But no. No, she worked, and worked, and worked again … and one day, she just did not wake up. Her face had been pale and cold. Magnus tried to shake up awake. She remained still and he cuddled with her under the blankets in an attempt to warm her.

_“Momma … wake up. Momma? Momma, Ma’nus wants a huggy!”_

There was a sudden knock at the door and Magnus awoke with a start. He fell asleep and, once more, he ended up in the day his life took a dramatic turn. He knew it was not his fault. His mom died because she was sick and her heart just stopped forever in her the dreams' realm, not to open her eyes again and whisper sweet words in his ear. Magnus rubbed his eyes and stumbled toward the door, not even checking who was coming, to find himself standing face-to-face with a tall woman, dark hair and dressed in a formal outfit; but what caught his attention was right behind her, a younger man in a suit and with the cutest blush all over his cheeks and neck. Focus. He needed to focus. They were not coming here to make him drool on the floor and make a fool of himself in the process.

“Y-yes? May I help you? Looking for someone?”

Since he has no idea who these people were, all the odds were pointing at them visiting another being in the building, and they went lost on their way. The woman was clearly unimpressed by his current look—ripped jeans and an extra-large shirt—but hid it behind a cough and a ruffle of her too numerous files.

“I'm Maryse Lightwood, from Lightwood &Lightwood Law Firm. This is my assistant, Alexander Lightwood. Are you, by any means, Magnus Bane?”

Uh. A lawyer never sounds like good news in his agenda. They either come to let you know you owe money to the State or kick you out of your place … oh no, this is another job. From behind the woman, Alexander Lightwood was smiling kindly, silently making him understood they were not the bearers of a terrible announcement. But what was ‘OK’ for them may be ‘call 911’ for him … who knows? Moments later, Magnus was letting them in and offered them a cup of coffee and some dry cookies found in the buffet but, even after that, he was still not ready for the words leaving the woman’s mouth.

“We came here to inform you of a cock-up that happened some years ago. I suppose you know everything about your parentage?” she asked, her dark eyes not moving from his frail frame sitting nervously in-front of her. Magnus was playing with his hands, and it seemed to amuse the woman.

“Yes, my mom married but they struggled to produce a child because well … dad was low from everywhere,” he sassed, remembering completly how their lives went down the hill because of that man. He deserved his death, when a car hit him while he was walking home in a drunk state. “So they asked the sperm bank for help and _TA-DA_!” from his seat, Alexander chuckled under his breath, earning a killing-glare from his mother and a cheeky smile from Magnus.

“Indeed. Actually... something went wrong. You see, when everything goes according to the rules … there can’t be too many children born from the same donor,” started Maryse, her eyes scanning a sheet of paper. “But sometimes, mishaps happen and it seems this is your case. The donator had been … productive, and we are looking for his name and informing his legion of kids about the case.”

“Numerous how?” Magnus asked, his heart bumping fast in his chest. He has siblings? Someplace in this wild world, people were sharing 50% of his DNA and he never knew about it, regarding them. He could have been somewhere else, with family members, instead of the Foster Care System?

“The records said _Asmodaddy_ is the happy father of 436 children across the United States.”

He could help it. The number was impressive, but Magnus was just laughing out loud because of what he heard and as he opened his mouth again and tried to form words, his voice was shaking with suppress laugher and he knew the two Lightwood were also fighting back their own chuckles. Maybe the woman was not as rigid as he first believed.

“ _Asmodaddy_? Seriously? It sounds … wrong on so many levels.”

“Don’t tell me…” whispered Maryse, already done with saying that name every single time. She met 17 Asmodaddy’s children for now, and only the youngest managed to hold back their laughs, because they were too innocent to understand the meaning behind such name … unlike their parents. “Anyway. Here is a list of the kids—or their guardians—who agreed to be in touch with their siblings and your father if we find him. If you sign these papers, you allow us to share your information to the next ones, and we hand you their mail and phone numbers.”

“I heard they have a group chat on WhatsApp,” the mute angel, Alexander, added in a low voice that sent shivers over Magnus’ body. “You can give me your number, and I’ll contact you later. I represent all the kids in that case, ergo, I’m also your lawyer AND you don’t need to pay me for that. The bank covers all the costs.” He quickly added when he saw Magnus’s mouth open. Mary was watching his son with a suspicious look, but none of them seemed to notice as they were exchanging their numbers.

Anyway … the woman cleared her throat and called it a day, biding Magnus their farewell and leaving the room quickly, her son hurrying after her without a second glance. He heard the door slammed shut and he was alone again. Alone? Not really. Chairman came out of his hiding place and nipped his toes but for once, his human was not paying attention. He had siblings. He was not so lonely … not anymore. Somewhere, maybe not so far, people were waiting for him and willing to be a family _together_.


	2. What sibblings do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is haunted by the though of Magnus. His face. His perfume.The way he smiled when they were in his flat. Of course, Isabelle has to notice and started working on "Mission Date Night" with the help of their step-brother and some friend, unbeknown to her brother. 
> 
> At the same time, Magnus is just... relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I’m back with a new chapter and for starter, I want to thank you all for the reviews you left on chapter one. I was – and still am – nervous about it but the reviews I received several minutes after I put the chapter online made me smile.
> 
> AtowncalledMalec: Thank you for your kind words! I must admit I’m also giggling whenever I have to read or type “Asmodaddy”, I think I read about it on Twitter last year too. ❤ I hope you’ll like what’s coming next!
> 
> Silvergirl & Princess_Kopyykto : Here is the “more” you were asking for!
> 
> Elizabeth > Thank you for your kind words too (you made me read and enjoy some Spanish for the first time in a while xD) hope you'll like that chapter too :)

Alexander was stuck at work, scratching pieces of paper, making calls and in the middle of it, his hands kept moving toward his phone. Nothing. There were no messages from Magnus Bane and he was wondering if it would be too blunt from him to send the first text. A week ago, he added the young man in the group conversation, with his siblings, but since then, they never talked and he wondered … he wondered if he made up that feeling in his chest when they met. Did he imagine the tension? The flutter of his heart? The way they seemed to dance around each other in their own fashion? With a frustrated growl, Alec slammed his fist on his wooden desk and passed a hand through his hair, making it even messier. He couldn’t focus. He needed to do something. He had to act, quickly, before the beautiful Asian God forget everything about the shy lawyer.   
“Come on! Just text him or I swear to God that I’m gonna do it myself!” Isabelle said from her place, her dark eyes menacing her brother. If he dared to place his phone back on his desk, she will kick his ass so hard that he will fly to the moon and straight to his seat again. Alexander gulped nervously, his gaze scanning the screen—and his background, a portrait of their family, when they were happy together. Shall he…? Maybe Magnus already has someone and they were not living at the same place? But Isabelle… Isabelle was a threat and could kill him if he does not gather his courage to ask him out for a … coffee. A tea. Definitely not a date. Gladly, the oldest Lightwood-sibling has a joker up his sleeve and sent the infamous message to another friend. The only none he could trust, and who promised to ALWAYS help him whenever Isabelle was in the mood to put him in a dangerous situation: a date: Jace. Jace, their brother and most loyal ally. 

  
“Here Izz, asked him if he wanna join me for a drink later in the week.”  
“Good, good good, brother mine…” she sings sang, checking her phone too with a smile playing on her lips. She sent a wink in his general direction and hurried outside, claiming she had to go to meet another kid from the 436s. Yeah, they called Asmodaddy’s productions the 436s. It was way shorter than “Oh, we found number 059 of the Asmodaddy man, and he lived here or there.”

  
A moment later, Isabelle closed the door and sighed. In her hand, her phone still showed a message from Jace telling her Alec just sent him a text, begging him to pretend to be Magnus, because he was too shy to ask him out. 

  
“Too shy my ass…” the young woman mumbled, smirking as she pulled her brother’s personal device from her pocket and found Magnus’s number in his contacts. There were no fewer than 10 messages in the drafts and after she deleted them all, her fingers were moving fast to compose the simple words for Magnus Bane. 

  
_“Hello Magnus, this is Alexander, from Lightwood & Lightwood Law Firm. I was wondering if you were free this Friday? I have that invitation to the new Broadway show for two. Thought we could have dinner after too? Please, answer me at the following number xxx-xxx-xxxx (this is my pro-phone. I’d rather avoid parents finding out I used it to ask u out) xoxo, A.L”_

  
Quickly, Isabelle deleted all the proofs and came back in the office all while pretending she was in a hurry and placed the phone where it belongs, before running out again. She noticed the confused look on her brother’s features but acted as if she did not see it and was on her way. She had so much to in such a short time. First, she needed to dial her boyfriend, Simon and ask him for his extra tickets for the Anastasia show. Second, she will take care of all the meetings her brother was supposed to attend next Friday—with Jace’s help. Third, she’ll beg their mum for her father's nice suit. For real, Alec was just the man who will show up at a date wearing a black shirt and pants, thinking it was “good enough” for a taste of happiness in his dark life. Then she will take care of Magnus Bane and his attire for the night. For what she knew, the man is poor and never has much luck before. He wears second-hand clothes, resides in a building built in the 50s and his neighbours were either junkies or professional drinkers. Within the entire population, there were 15% of people who just had no other choices because it was either the district or New York's cold streets. 

  
After a ten minutes’ drive, Isabelle parked a car and noticed a new message from an unknown number. Her smile was the softest you could imagine on her face, because she could almost hear the stutters behind her interlocutor’s words. If he were as cute as her brother claimed he was—and let’s say Alec talks a LOT about the man—that addition to the gay-mess just makes things even funnier for her.

  
_“Broadway? With me? I can’t even afford the parking near the theatre! I don’t know. I’m free, of course. I’d love to go on a … whatever it is with you. But are you SURE you wanna be seen with ME? M.B”_  
_“The word you are looking for is ‘a date’ and yes, I am sure. I don’t care how much money you have (or don’t have), I just want to spend some quality time with you. Don’t worry about the dress code. I’ll take care of it. I’ll pick you on Friday, 6:30 pm. A.L”_

  
The next reply made her laugh. It was just a succession of “jngrsjgnheùt” and she suspected Magnus shook so hard he just sent the random letters by accident. Anyway, now, she had a date to plan and she needs help because her brother was many things but not a fool. 

* * *

Magnus was enjoying his days-off with the people he loves as his family. Clarissa, a young woman he met when he came to visit the Care Home he grew up in for the last of his teen years, whom mother died fight her inner demons called anxiety and depression. Simon Lewis, Clary’s best-friend and also the type of guy with a guitar wherever he stopped and the “luckiest man in the world” (his words) because he was dating a girl who could be a model. No one had ever met her for now, and half the group suspected she was just part of his imagination, to cope with the fact that Clarissa was absolutely oblivious to his feeling for her. Anyway … they were all chatting and laughing when a message came through and Magnus almost spilt his drink on their table because of the name flashing on the screen. 

  
“Alexander, uh? You have a new friend and don’t tell us? I knew it! You don’t like us any more,” joked-yelled Ragnor, that look informing them that he had a good idea of what was happening, and not only because of the way Magnus suddenly felt his cheeks burning with hellish fire. Sometimes, he hated Ragnor, because the older man … today was one of these moments, especially when he just knew Ragnor was going to push things further. “Isn’t he the guy from the Asmodaddy stuff?”

  
A round of chuckles travelled among the group. They were all adults, but when Magnus told them he went from “orphan” to “part of +400 siblings from the same dad” and the silly name attached to it, they just seemed unable to stop with jokes. The kinky allusions to what may or may not happen in the near future with the mysterious Alexander Lightwood flew around too. Funny enough, the one man who was enjoying the situation the most was Simon, even if he had been busy texting someone for the last couple of minutes. What if he truly was in a relationship? Miracles were real? If they happened for a lad as clumsy as Simon, maybe he could share some of his newfound luck with Magnus who already had enough jokes like: _“No but … being the son of a Delivery Man, while being a Pizza Delivery Man yourself is fun! You must admit it!”_ from both his co-workers and friends. He would be a liar if he’d say this was a lame joke, but just like everything worth a laugh, it had to stop at some point. 

  
“What does he say?” Catarina asked, her eyes sparkling with joy because deep inside her, she knew her friend deserved some peace at least and his share of happiness too. “Can you read it to us? I promise, if these two make fun of ya’” she pointed at Ragnor and Simon, “I’ll kill them and use their bodies for my next autopsy class. The students love it, when we work on strangers, with no one to claim them.”  
“I’ve got my mum and sis. They’ll notice.” Argued Simon.  
“I have my uh … lizard. Lorenzo,” added Ragnor and this time, all the friends laughed because they remembered the story behind this name. Not so long ago, Ragnor was in a relationship with a man called… Lorenzo but after two years—or so—their fairy tale was put to an end because the Italian was with three persons at the same time. Ragnor had been devastated, furious and slightly drunk for a couple of weeks. Once he was back on his feet, he invited his friends and introduced them to the new love of his life: Lizard Lorenzo. Ugly. Scaly and with a taste for flies. “Don’t laugh! And we’re not talking about my lizard, but Magnus’ lover.”  
Just like this, the attention was back on the poor man, who started reading the first incoming message. A round of “awww” surrounded the Asian delivery-guy and he rolled his eyes. In the meantime, Simon was still checking his own phone every now and then, commenting on what Magnus should answer his possible date. He did not notice how Clary’s friend suddenly has to leave, or the way the redhead chuckled when he whispered something to her ear, but for sure, Magnus will connect the dots later.

  
“Wait … when he says Friday … is it tomorrow-Friday?” Catarina asked, her eyes growing wide. “Oh my gosh, we have work to do! You can’t go like … this. No offence Mag.’”  
“I’m not, don’t worry. But he mentioned he will take care of everything, even the clothes.” Magnus protested, especially because of the way his friend brushed his words off.  
“Not enough. I’ll make you look like a Prince! Cinderella and her bitchy Fairy godmother can go wherever the fuck she wants and retires because tomorrow, there will be no Magnus-the-Delivery Man any more, but Magnus-Look-at-My-Pretty-Ass-Bane. And let me tell you, if that Alec boy is clever, you’ll be Magnus Lightwood-Bane before you can count all your siblings.”  
“Don’t look at me, Magnus. She’s planning this day since we met you,” Ragnor laughed.  
“And I’ll help her with your hair,” added Clary, probably trying to ease the poor man and assure him he would not be stuck with a dragon the next morning.   
“But what if I don’t wanna go? I don’t know … would you go to a date with someone you only met once? Maybe it’s a trap? He may be homophobic and just want to hit the fag.”  
“Magnus!” the trio yelled, making several gazes turned in their direction and they lowered their voices. “Don’t say that. Did he seem hostile to you?”  
“No but … you know how they are, people like him. They are good at pretending.”

  
They talked a bit more together and after some persuading, they all agreed to meet again the next morning but not at Magnus’s place. That night, when he closed his eyes, Magnus smiled and he wished they were already Friday.


	3. Is that a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is worrying about his date. Alec wonders why he is having the day off. Isabelle just enjoys her new favourite program : The Malec Show, as she calls it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here comes the third chapter of that story, I hope you'll like it and as usual, feel free to leave a review or kuddo (or both!) see you around!

Friday morning felt like… Hell. Around 4 a.m. Charmain Meow jumped on his chest and started licking his face, nose, cheeks and ears until he had no other choices than open his eyes in the dark room. Four hours before the time he was supposed to meet his friends to get ready for his night out, he was his cat’s slave by filling his food and water plates. Since he had plenty of minutes ahead of him, Magnus took a shower with music playing low in a corner of the room and his voice singing Bohemian Rhapsody along with his childhood crush. Yes. He had a crush on Mercury when he was a teen, and even planned to learn voodoo so he can bring him back from the dead and marry him during a trip to Vegas. Yes. He was a weird teenager. But for now, he just relaxed on the couch and wondered if he could text Alexander or not. The man was still probably asleep and after a staring contest with his phone, he grabbed the remote control and after a bit of research found Disney+ among the programs. If he had to grow bored, he would rather do it while watching the _High School Musical, the musical; the series_. Long title, lots of songs, but Magnus just loves it because of the dance. In his dreams, he often stands facing a mirror and, in the corner of his eyes he sees his mum just a few steps behind, a soft smile gracing her lips and such pride shining in her beautiful black eyes.

“It’s all in the past…” Magnus whispered, chuckling when Rick—it was Rick, right?—showed up like a knight in gleaming armour, ready to win his beloved heart again. Judging by the girl’s face—Nini? What a stupid name!—he was as close to succeed as he was to find a new job, with people who understood the basis of that strange thing called _respect_.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door and Magnus fell off his couch and looked up at his clock. Barely 8:00 a.m. and a certain hurry in the persistent knock. He knew who and what was coming … a storm named Catarina, with her pup in tow, Clarissa. He hardly opened the door but his friends were already inside and pushing him in the shower. One thing one needs to know about Cat, the mere notion of decency is foreign to her and she has no remorse undressing Magnus herself before hurrying him under the burning water.

“I showered this morning!” he protested, screaming when he could almost feel his skin melt on his bones. “Cat! Are you trying to kill me?! It’s hot like the sun!”

“Don’t worry, my love. If I craved your death, you would not notice until it’s too late,” claimed his friend, a wicked smiled floating and suddenly, the young man remembered how her ex disappeared one day, never to be seen again. “Just trust me, ok? I want nothing but the best for you.”

“The best? Are you sure? Or are you doing all this because you are a quidnunc and wanna be certain I’ll tell you everything about this date?”

There was a second or two of silence, and then Catarina chuckles while shaking her head. “Touché.” Of course he was right! Catarina was a nurse and, as cliché as it could be, she just loved gossips. Mostly about the doctors and other nurses, but also her friends’ lives. Even with that little defect of her personality, Magnus knew Catarina cares for him in a brotherly way. “Now, I don’t wanna see you out of here before ten minutes. Rub everything and trust me, I’ll check!”

“Yes ma’am!” he laughed, watching as the door closed and chuckling when he heard the two ladies playing with his Hi-Fi and Bon Jovi _loud_ in the small apartment. “The neighbourhood will kill me…”

But hey … he was having a date tonight and for once, he couldn’t care less how such things as rules and what was correct or wrong while living in a building. He was having a d.a.t.e … and the goofiest smile lightened his face when he realised none of this was a dream.

Wrapped in a bathrobe, Magnus tiptoed out of the bathroom and yelped when a hand pulled him and forcefully sat him in a chair, facing a mirror he didn’t even know he had among his things. Just when he was rejoicing because at least, he could see the work on his hair, Catarina popped out of nowhere and place a sheet over the speculum and he growled. Clarissa chuckles slightly and keeps working, her hands gently brushing the dark mane, pulling here and there, suffocating the poor Magnus because of all the products she was using. Meanwhile, Catarina started the infamous make-up and more than once, Magnus sneezed.

“D’you need all that powder? Just so you know, I’m not a Geisha. I’m not even Japanese.” Quickly followed by a loud: “OUCH!” after Catarina whacked the back of his head with … was this a shoe? Oh yeah. She removed her left boot to hit him.

“Less complaining, more enjoying! Do you want to look like a Prince or a Potatoe?”

“Potatoes are good,” Magnus teased. “Kidding. I’m just nervous about tonight. And he sent me a message, we’re meeting at the theatre instead. Meaning… I need to walk there and … well…”

“I’ll drive you.” Said Clarissa, breaking her concentration and silence for the first time in a while. Her brown eyes were shining when she turned and faced him. He could see the understanding in these pearls and once again, thanked his mum for placing such amazing people in his life. “You’ll leave the poor man waiting like a lost pup, if no one is here. Plus… I happen to know what he looks like, so you can’t fool me and fly.”

“How?” the question came from both Catarina and the Prince-to-be.

“My little finger told me. And yes, Cat, I’ll tell you later. Once I’d drop the kid.”

“Hey!”

They all laughed and spent the rest of the day together. They tried expensive clothes, shoes. They put actual sparkles on his face, around his eyes and he now felt like a gay tiger—or a bi one, in his case—and after a while, they had no other choice than wait. Thanks to Clary, they had a _clearly hot_ picture of Alexander and the Terrible Two used it in Magnus’ contacts list, with a password so he could not delete it without their consent.

“Who’s Gaia?” asked Catarina, handing his phone to Magnus. “She sent you a good luck message for tonight. She’s cute, by the way.”

“It’s … she’s one of Asmodaddy’s kids.” Magnus explained, still remembering the first day they talked out of the group conversation. “Oh c’mon! Stop giggling like teenage girls! It’s not my fault if that idiot picked such stupid name. If it were me…”

“Oh yeah, tell us Maggie, what would you choose?” Clary snorted, making the other woman laughed even louder while holding her stomach and rolling on the floor.

“Shall we call you _daddy_ too?” the black lady cackled, “Mag’Daddy, High Warlock of Fucking. Humf!” a cushion flew straight to her face, but the only man here was smiling too and if you were blessed with a good hearing, one should discern a soft chuckle. “You’re finally relaxing! Took you long enough.”

Magnus loved his friends and after that moment, he started sharing with them everything about his new-found sister. She just turned 15, lived alone with her “ _father_ ” and her mother was locked down somewhere after she tried to kill her as a baby, claiming she was possessed by the Demon and God asked her to save the world from that threat. Speaking of the father, he seemed like a good person and even offered Magnus to come along and have dinner with them soon. The man, Elias Fate, owned the Opera was also a dance teacher. Thinking about it, this may be the reason the three of them went along so well. They shared the same liking for this underrated art and things just clicked like they were supposed to.

Somewhere else in New York, Alec was having a strange Friday. When he showed up at work this morning, his parents informed him he had the day off. Then, barely an hour after he got home and changed into his sweat pants, his sister appeared out of nowhere and told him they were going out tonight. Broadway ? They were going to one of these stupid musicals, for … work? She knew these shows weren’t his thing, he just couldn’t understand in which world it was normal to switch from talking to sing in the blink of an eye and dance in the middle of the street. Plus, in his opinion, the men playing in, or liking these shows were always a caricature of the LGBT+ community. If his father found out about it, he was good for another lecture regarding reputation and how, even if he was okay with his “ _taste for men_ ” people will not follow nor trust a gay. Yeah, Robert Lightwood was fine as long as no one outside of their family knew. Ergo, he was not okay at all but pretended otherwise because he knew his wife would kick his ass if he even dare to say something to their eldest.

“Can’t you bring Jace? He loves it! He’s the gayest straight dude I’ve known in my life!” Alec begged through the phone later that day, when he was walking to his car. “Are you sure you don’t want a drive?”

“First: you sound almost homophobic, stop this crap. Second: Simon is already here. Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” She said, giggling because—he was certain—his sister’s boyfriend was kissing her. One day, they’ll be making out and he will be the poor witness of such horrific moment. “See you soon, big brother!”

Alec sighed and started his car. He had tried to call Jace too, but the blond was busy and after a long, painful exhale he drove to the theatre. The place was full and it took him a large 30 minutes to find a free spot to park and then, another ten minutes to walk back close to the theatre. He just stood near the entrance when his phone buzzed in his pocket. New text from his sister…

“ _Have a good night, brother_. _You’ll thank me later_.”

“What the…” he whispered, but then a voice startled him.

“Mister Lighwood. I’m sorry I uh… I’m late.”

Oh. His. God. He was dreaming. Magnus Bane was standing here, in front of him and he does not even look like Mister Bane. Gone was the sweatpants stain with ketchup and crackers. Gone were the flat haircut and the pale face. The man was wearing a purple shirt—with a view on his chest, thanks to the three buttons down—slim black jeans, a pair of high-heel boots and … was this make-up? He never realised, until now, how one person could be with eye-liner and sparkles. Not too much, just enough to make him look like a Deity. What was he doing here? Late for what? Then it hit him. Isabelle. The day off. The knowing smirk his mum sent him this morning. It all clicked and he felt the urge to put his hands around Izzy’s neck for revenge. A wish vanished as soon as he noticed the worried look in Magnus’ eyes and the way he bit his lower lip. Don’t kiss him. Do not kiss the man.

“Y-you didn’t know. Right? The text, it wasn’t from you?”

“I don’t think so,” admitted Alec. Magnus’s face fell right away and if he hadn’t grabbed his wrist and let his finger brushed his inner hand’s skin, the panicked Asian would have fled the place. “But for once, I have to thank my sister for her trick. Shall we?” he asked and offered his arm that Magnus gladly accepted. They both handed their tickets and followed a woman—young—to their seat. Just in time, they barely had the time to share an awkward smile when the room went dark, saving them from a moment of: “ _what now?_ ” for the next two hours or so. Every now and then, Alec sent a curious look toward his guest and was pleased to see him … enjoying the playing and … murmuring the lyrics under his breath? Not all of them, of course, but perhaps 90% of them. Was it famous?! Who knows? One thing was certain, however, he loved the way his date eyes were shining in the dark.


	4. The worst date ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are fun. Dates are moments to remember. Of course something has to go wrong. He was Alec Black-cat Lightwood after all.

The show had been fantastic and Magnus was ecstatic. He went to Broadway! The one place he thought he would never go because of the current state of his bank account. With a smile splattered on his face, the man was almost jumping here and there on their way to Alexander’s car and that man … he was a gentleman. He opened the front door for him and closed it too, sat behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked, noticing the blush taking over Alec’s cheeks and upper neck. _He is cute_ … he thought, _even if a bit awkward around me_. “Nothing too fancy I hope. You don’t need to waste all that money on me. It makes me feel like uh…”

“Like you’re having a sugar daddy?” Alec asked and then gasped, his face losing what was left of its colour when he realised what he just said. Magnus supposed it was because of it at least. _Les ignorants sont bénis_ , like they say in French, because if Alec was absolutely shocked by his words, it was not because of the words coming out of his mouth, but because he did not want to scare Magnus right away with his … weird humour. Gladly, Magnus was absolutely oblivious to this because in his world, Alec was a cute little puppy who was too pure for this world and couldn’t have even one not-so-pure thought in his mind. “Magnus. You may not be used to it, but in a date, there is at least one person who willingly throw their money through the window and I’m happy to be that man. My sister booked a table in our favourite restaurant, but if you want, we can go somewhere else. Order a pizza or Chinese food.”

“I deliver pizzas for a living, I can endure a change. As for the Chinese food, are you suggesting this because I’m Asian? For your information, and even if our dear _Donny-Trumpy_ seems unaware of that fact, not all Asians people are Chinese. I don’t even like…”

“No no no! Oh God, I’m sorry if I make you feel like… It’s not what I… I just…” he stuttered, the red back on his cheeks and his eyes checking the road nervously and NOT Magnus’s face.

“Relax, I’m kidding. I’m fine with the restaurant.”

Alec let out a breath he did not notice he was holding before and drove to the place they were supposed to have dinner to. The storefront was brown and grey, very modern and there was even a man waiting for them, paid to park the car while they were led to their table. Inside … they end in another world. If the outside may seem cold or classic, inside, they were in a Victorian room and Magnus just knew every single seat was comfy. When Alec pulled a chair with red cushions for him, the young man sat and almost fell beside it in his hurry but his date was kind and pretended nothing happened. A candlestick stood in the middle of the table, with six little light burning on it and send beautiful shadows on their faces. For starters, they ordered drinks for them. Magnus picked a Bloody Mary, Alec stayed true to his “no alcohol” politic and when they tilt their glasses together, his was filled with a mix of fruits juice. Pineapples, bananas and litchis. They talked. They talked about their lives, what was right or wrong. They talked about their past love lives—or the lack of it. About their phobias: Magnus were horses, Alec admitted he fears spiders and umbrellas, joining Magnus in his laugher afterwards.

“But … why horses? They are amazing and with such beautiful souls. At least, spiders are evil!”

“We practised riding when I was ten, with my school. I fell off my horse, he panicked and broke my arm. Since then, I just panic if there is one near me. What about you? Umbrellas? Seriously?”

“” My brother opened one in the house when we were kids, there was a storm outside and I swear, the shadow was a huge spider on the wall!” the man complained, his face contorting in a grimace. Magnus did not laugh this time. He knew phobias were based on something other than reasoning, it grew deep in oneself and paralyses more than one person, sometimes in the worst occurrence possible.

Silence falls again between them. This time because they were eating and judging by his little moan, Magnus was enjoying his Breton Buckwheat Pancakes with salad. He should have taken the same thing, he wanted to try the herb buttered snails but … meh. He hated it. French were peculiar. They eat both snails and frogs, as if it was a normal thing to do. Can’t they just focus on pork, beef and chicken? Like normal humans? No. They have to eat slimy beings and claim it as the greatest meals ever.

“Want some?” Magnus offered, pushing his plate toward him. Alec couldn’t focus though, there was egg licking from the corner of Magnus’ lips and his hand reaches for it, whipping it with his napkin and then sitting back with a smile. He accepted the offered food with a laugh.

“Never trust French with their food. If it’s what gastronomy looks like, I’d rather keep my burger and fries.”

“Hamburgers are German. They were made in the town of Hamburg.” Magnus informed, unable to stop from sharing that information. Thinking about it, Americans were as good at claiming things belong to them as French were at calling snails and frogs “ _food_.’ “It’s like the TV show Being Human. It was made in the UK, but Americans decide to make their own version even if the first version was in English too. A shame, really. Aidan Turner _is_ hot.” And adding right away, when he noticed the look on Alec’s face: “Dark hair, dark eyes, tall and handsome. Just like you.”

The good thing to do, judging by the grin on Alec’s face and the fact that now, he was sure he was Magnus’s type. He just needed to check out who was that Turner guy. Alas, just when he was about to take Magnus’s hand in his, the man stood and confused him. Where was he going?

“Need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back. Order the dessert for us?”

“What do you like?”

“Surprise me,” Magnus whispered and wink, before turning his back and walking toward the room. Alec’s eyes were locked on him, noticing the way his hips were moving right, left, right, left … he was so graceful, like a professional dancer. Or he was just fantasying things because he was the gay-mess he sister had always seen in him.

With a wave of his right hand, Alec summoned a waiter and ordered his favourite cake. Chocolate and pears with a tad of almond. His mother used to make them when they were kids whenever they felt down or upset. Whenever their father yelled at them for something stupid, before he had no other choice but work on his anger issues, or Maryse would ask for divorce and take their children with her. Not long after, even before he started worrying about the fact that maybe his date had left without him noticing, his beautiful almost sweetheart came back.

“So, dessert?”

“Yes. You’ll see. My mum used to cook them when my siblings and I were little. Trust me, you will remember it!”

Needless to say, Alec wished he had not said these words when, barely after two spoons of cake, Magnus started choking and coughing. His face turned red. A doc in the room pushed his way toward them and said the man was having a reaction to something he ate. An allergy? Magnus did not mention any … why hadn’t he … he should have asked, of course! What kind of idiot doesn’t ask if their date is intolerant to something? Him. Of course. He has to be that person. The one who kill his possible love before their first kiss! Between two moments of panic, he still called 911 and drove to the hospital when Magnus was on his way. He also dials Isabelle and told her the short story, aka he poisoned Magnus with their mother’s cake. He heard someone’s voice behind—was she on speakers?—muttering something about Magnus being allergic and all but he hangs up and rushed inside the emergency area. He waited several hours for nothing … nothing, because from his seat in the waiting room, he noticed Magnus when the young man was ready to go … he saw him froze for a moment, their eyes locked and … he left. He rushed outside, not even saying goodbye.


	5. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a plan and Magnus screws everything up.

“Magnus? You alive?” asked a voice somewhere in his apartment. Gaia’s voice, if he could believe his ears, who came here after school because her father left the same morning. The man travels from time to time, giving classes all around the States and he trusted Magnus enough to let his daughter sleep at his place and not alone in their big house. On another hand, the older brother looked like a wreck and had worn the same pants for the last month, enjoying his holidays in the healthiest (not) way possible: crackers, soda, pizzas and his copy of Bridget Jones playing all day long. He knew the lyrics of _All by myself_ by heart now.

His bedroom suddenly exploded in various shades of lights and colours. The young man growled and covered his eyes, feeling attacked and offended when he felt cold waters splashed on him. A cold bucket of it.

“Gaia! What the Hell…” he yelped, sitting up and blinking furiously all while using his arm to cover his body with the sheets. Like he needed it … he was a man, with no boobs to hide. Gaia laughed at his misery and threw him clean clothes before collecting those on the floor for a good wash.

“Listen, brother. You need to stop this. I may be sixteen and I’ve known you for a couple of weeks, but I do know acting like a heartbroken teenager isn’t going to help. Call Lightwood. Ask him for another date and don’t eat something without checking if there is almonds in it or not. Easy.” The teen said, her curly brown hair flying whenever she moves. _The waves_ … this part was definitely from her mother’s side, but she looks beautiful, and strong for her age. “Call Alexander, act like a man and not some … overreacting cow!”

“Overreacting what?” Magnus laughed, earning a murderous glare from his sister. As they talk, Magnus somehow managed to dress and shook his head. He just … he could not call his former date/possible boyfriend/disaster. Not after what happened the other day. “Listen… I’d love to see him again. He was the gentleman but … last time he saw me, I looked like a mandrill ass! Don’t laugh! It’s true! I just can’t face him. How would you feel if you made a fool of yourself in front of your first crush in a damn while?!”

“Like an idiot. But think about it … it sounds awful in the moment. But in several years, the both of you will laugh at it, share that story with your children or even at the party following your wedding,” Gaia said in a comforting voice. Among all their siblings, Magnus was her favourite and together, they both hated Camille. That bitch seemed to believe people should bow before her and kiss the floor she walked on. When Magnus shared his disastrous date in the group conversation, she even made fun at him and called him some names for being _dumb enough not to mention something as important as allergies_. When half the _Asmodaddy clan_ scolded her, she left the group like the drama queen she was, not to be seen again, and Magnus went offline when Alexander Lightwood popped out of nowhere and tried to talk to him. “Don’t you dare saying there will be no marriage. I feel it coming. You will make this man your husband, adopt children together and live happily ever after. If I may say … you are gonna turn him from _a boyfriend_ to _husbane_.”

This time, Magnus snorted. He knew introducing Gaia to his friends was a wrong idea. They were sharing the same—weird—sense of humour and, of course, Husbane was one of the worst, even if he likes the intention behind. Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. Magnus Lightwood-Bane. What? He did his research and found, by accident, of course, Alexander full name. He also knew Maryse won a case against a certain Mister Underhill, who tried to make his son (Andrew Underhill) “ _straight again_ ” by sending him in a conversation therapy. What was he saying again? Ah yes. He had his Sherlock Holmes moment and knew Alexander had been single all his life and somehow managed to get out of all the dates planned by his father. With pretty girls. Ergo: the man was gay, not bi.

“Also, I checked your voice mail and … your boss says you work tonight, or you can find another job. You’re supposed to be there in … 15 minutes now.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say that FIRST!” Magnus yelled and hurried to put his shoes on. “I swear if I’m late, I kill you!” he screamed again, the door slamming behind his running shadow. The younger girl chuckled and dialled the pizzas’ hub number. “Hey, Magnus’ sister talking. He’s on his way. You know what to do. Thanks for your help.”

The man mumbled some words, something along the line of “No prob kid” and now, Gaia knew she just needs to relax and wait. Her part was done, and everything else depended of the restaurant—its boss actually—and mister Lightwood.

* * *

Alec wondered if this was a good idea. Three days ago, Magnus’ sister—Gaia?- texted him, claiming she had a plan so he can see Magnus again. It had been a month since their date and the hospital thing, but if some men would have run away after such a disaster, Magnus still occupied a huge part of his mind. When he told Isabelle, the woman felt sorry for them but ensured he should try and call Magnus again … alas … the man made it clear they were done. He was checking his phone 10 times per hour. Waiting like a lost pup for his human to return. Now, he was staying with Underhill, the guy he met when his mother worked on his case, talking about everything and anything, with the blond man laughing at his nervousness.

“Stop doing this.”

Alec stopped his perambulate, noticing the green colour on his friend’s face. Right. Andrew hated when people were doing this, it makes him sick for some strange reasons. Andrew was a good friend and when they were together, Alec knew they understood each other’s. Andrew’s mother abandoned her family when Andy was just a small child, following her dream of Prince Charming with another man. He grew up with a pastor, quickly found out his liking for boys and thought for a long time that he was messed-up because of it and before he knew it, he was seeing a psychiatrist and one day, he heard that phone-call in the middle of the night. The next day, around 6 a.m., people would pick him and take him to a clinic. He ran to a friend’s house, beg for help and his friend’s parents called the Lightwood. Since then, they were often together and have some movie nights. For instance, they were having one today and will get their pizza from the place Magnus works at, with the pretty boy as their delivery man.

“Thanks again for having me,” Alec said. “I’m sure he would not have come, if he’d known I was the client.”

“No prob, mate. Just remember to help me too, if I have a crush one…”

Ding-dong ding-dong.

Andrew pushed Alec toward the door and leave the young man standing here. OK. Now was his chance. There were two options. He opens the door and kiss Magnus (his favourite) OR he makes a fool of himself and the delivery man leaves before he can open that stupid mouth of his. After a deep breath, Lightwood placed his hand on the door handle and smiled when he noticed Magnus face.

“A-Alexander what … it says mister Underhill…”

“He lives here. I… Magnus … how are you? You left before I could … why are you avoiding me?” he almost begged, taking the pizzas since Magnus pushed them in his empty hands. “I was worried. If I’d know you were allergic … can we talk?”

“I’d love to but I’m working. Listen I … I’ll text you later. OK? I promise. Have a great night with your _friend_.”

The way Magnus said the word friend sounded like he believed they were more than that. Alas, he was gone soon and Alec growled and closed the door. Behind him, Andrew told him he was sorry. Not as sorry as Alec felt now. It took him a month to collect his courage and face Magnus again but no, he had to mess up his second chance.

“It’s not over. We’ll try again. I don’t care if I have to eat pizza for the rest of my life, I’ll see him again,” he affirmed, his dark eyes find his friend who was now smiling at him with … pride?

“That’s my boy!”

Yeah. Definitely pride. Alec chuckled and once he came home, he started working on his master plan. Something simple, really. Twice a week, he will order something and ask for Magnus. Then they’ll come face to face and one day, the beautiful god will have no other choice but listen to him. End of the story.

* * *

Magnus wanted nothing more than kill his boss and Alexander. For the last three weeks now, whenever he had to work, Alexander Lightwood was on his list and whenever the door opens, he felt butterflies in his stomach. But he could not. He heard him, heard his words … still, when he tried to open his mouth and form words, the scene from the restaurant pop back in his mind and he flew. Again.

Today, around 11:20 p.m. he stood again behind Alec’s door and sighed. He has no choice. It was his job … for now. He just needs to be strong, face his crush, ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach, give him the damn food and go on with his life. The familiar musical played inside the house when he pushed the bell’s button with his finger and then, the door opened. Alexander was … stunning. He was wearing a black top tank, a pair of jeans and was, of course, bare feet. The cutest part was his hair though. He looked like a cute puppy after a nap with his dark mop going in all directions. Stunned by the sight, Magnus inhaled sharply and day-dreamed of sliding his hand through that messy hair. He bit his lip and missed the predatory smile on the other man face … or not. There was a sudden tightness in the South.

_Focus. You need to focus, Bane_ , he mentally repeated in his head, like a mantra.

“Thanks for the pizza. I was starving,” came the angelic voice. Magnus was back on Earth and handed his box to the other man. Their hands brushed and they both felt the electricity in the air. Even Destiny was growing tired of their shit and tried to make them—one of them—realise they were meant to be together. “Listen… I know I’m your last client tonight. Will you … come in and eat with me? I promise everything is almond-free. I uh … well…”

“No. I can’t. I have a busy day tomorrow,” Magnus started, his inner voice pointing a gun at him for being _that_ idiot again. “In fact… I think we need to stop this. Please, stop your game. What happened during our date … is proof enough that we are not mean to become ‘us.’ There is and will never be anything more between you and me. Goodbye, Alexander.”

An impulsion took him and he felt for the first—and last—time the sensation of Alec’s lips on his. He felt a strong arm pulling him closer. An emergency in that kiss, the way the Lightwood man begged for more with his tongue and that _moan_. Was this even allowed to sound that _delicious_? Everything felt so real … like they were One already but no. They could not. With deep regret, Magnus pulled back and cupped Alec’s face between his warm hands, engraving his features in his mind.

“Don’t go. Please?”

“It won’t work. I’m one of your cases, it was doomed the day we met. We’re not from the same world. You deserve to be happy, Alexander. Just not with me. Not in this life.” Magnus whispered and after one last smile, with his hear slowly falling into pieces in his chest, he walked down the hall and left. The rain fell on his face, erasing the tears rolling along his cheeks. Gaia was right, when she calls him an idiot all the time. Alexander and him felt so right together … this is the reason he panicked and fled. Whenever he had been happy before, something bad had happened and broke him into million pieces. “I don’t want to hurt again. Not anymore. I’m so sorry…”

When Alexander ordered his pizza three days later, another man showed up at his door. He was nothing like Magnus. Nervous and worried, the lawyer asked where was the usual delivery man and froze at what he heard. Gone. Magnus resigned from this job when he found a better opportunity. He gave no address. Magnus Bane was gone and, when he texted Gaia, another wave of frustration rose in him.

“ _Can’t tell you. He’ll know if I do, and I don’t wanna lose my brother’s trust. Sorry_.”


End file.
